


Twitchy

by Lucky_Kitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Decisions, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bottom Dipper Pines, Dark Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, True Mates, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kitty/pseuds/Lucky_Kitty
Summary: Let's just say, don't cheat on a fated Omega without expecting punishment. They're possessive little things.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	Twitchy

**Author's Note:**

> Bill and Dipper are already in a rocky relationship. Mostly because they got off to a bad start, that left a lasting impression on both parties. 
> 
> I might make another story of how they met. Meh, who knows!

His nose was filled with the aftermath of a thunderstorm and ubiquitous, but there was a new scent. The fresh scent of spearmint. Thickly scented he could taste it. His mouth salivated. It was his pride that kept him calm. He produced an irritated growl catching his guests' attention. His little succubus upstairs has the most distinguished business men and women slaves for the scent.

His own fangs torturously ached. Demanding him to go upstairs and mark every inch of beautifully tanned skin, his tongue anxious to lap the sweet Omega nectar. He rolled his shoulders, a territorial growl blossomed, cheek lazily resting against his knuckles. He crossed his legs eyeing the utter mortification of his guest's expressions. He noted a few of his staff flinched and corrected themselves. He'll punish them after devouring the forbidden fruit upstairs. 

" Gentlemen, and ladies. " He coaxed their attention, " Is our matter of business boring you? You seem to have your attention elsewhere during our arrangements. " 

" Apologies. " A woman cleared her throat. She adjusted herself, as did many others, but her cheeks tinted red. " Please, continue. " 

He felt his lips twitch, " No. " He waved at them, " It seems you all are far too distracted to continue with our business. If you wish, you may sign the contract and we can negotiate tomorrow. " He stood straightening his own clothes. The fools didn't hesitate. Pens scratching paper were music to his ears, and it was all thanks to his little sapling. He'll make sure his sapling will feel his thankfulness until morning. He waved to his guard, " See them out. " 

They bored him with pleasantries escorting each of his guests to their vehicles. His lips pulled, a nefarious grin, legs burning to move towards the desperation upstairs. He had one more thing. 

He found a maid, " Lord Cipher. " Her cheeks are rosy. 

He bent down whispering, " Tomorrow, everyone will be punished. " A low displeased snarl fowled his generously good mood, " It seems I have to remind you who's omega remains deceperate. " He leaned away, his message will get around. " And make sure you all are lined up by morning. " A whiskful tone escapes him. He bared his fangs seeing the amusement on his guard, " You as well. " The first set of steps under his feet, " I want this entire house staff lined up! Tomorrow morning, everyone will be reminded of who my sapling belongs to. " Their shutters made the morning worth a moment away from his needy sapling. 

His hand was already pressed against the door. The scent potaint. He closed it hating the thought of others listening to these delicious moans, and needy chirps. He loved his little minx. Fought for the right to be his even though they were fated, his plethora of bedwed companions reduced to one. It was a savery sight. His perfectly stubborn omega covered in blood with a wild look in those mocha eyes. Even under the instinctual desires of omega hormones his sapling refused to remove clothing. He could only imagine how soaked those tightly fastened sweats were, practically  _ dripping.  _

He lightly sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't bold enough to fight the omega's need to invite their partners. Refused to believe he was afraid of how poorly it would reflect on his sapling. 

He curled his hand up the thigh near the edges of their rearranged bed. Fingers slowly peeling back soaked black fabric. He eyed his sapling, getting a heated glossy look in return. Laborious breaths expanded the others chest, once volumized curly locks flattened, dampened by sweat. He offered a small hesitant smile before kissing his omega's ankle. The other shuffled, but no whine, leg cautiously slipping from his grasp. His omega purred tilting his head as he crawled across the bedding. His sapling leaned forward gentle trembling hands slowly undid his shirt. The kindness of those buttons had disappeared when his shirt was forced down to his wrists. He heard a purring chuckle from his sapling, and felt the fabric be woven into restraints. 

His vision blurred. 

He was nuzzled against the backboard safety cushioned by the plethora of pillows. His omega's teeth ran over his lip undoing his shoes, tossing them side. Seeing his omega break all concerns, usually the omega worried over expensive items, coursed excitement through him. 

What had he done to get in this succubus' good graces? 

The silent pampering didn't stop, only increased. A tongue lapping over his scent glands, a shutter found its way to his spine, heated breaths warmed his neck from nibbles and kisses. A jolt of his hips came from teeth pulling on his ear. His gut pooled a wave of ice through his body feeling that sinful tongue slowly licked the outer shell. Taunting chuckles puffed against the ear, another jolt. This time a hand moved down, his hips tingled with anticipation. 

His little sapling was bold today. 

Nimble fingers taunted and teased him so delicatablely, he couldn't possibly get angry. He pushed into that hand wanting to feel that soft palm. He got a trail of kissing against his jaw as the victorious sound of his belt being undone. The other pulled away holding the belt up and kissed the leather. He was ready to fight his omega if his sapling thought he could collar him, but it tightened against his hands. He actually couldn't move them. His omega had tangled the belt within the cloth, knowing he hated to ruin good clothing. 

If he wanted out he had to rip the shirt. 

The scent grew, giving him another tease. His omega slowly pulled off his shirt pacing it near his head. He hated how he turned to get to the condensed scent. An airy moan caught his attention, so fair they sat in silence. 

" Finally~ " The other breathed. Finger gently tracing the lines of his chest. Even rolled their hips closer together. He could feel how desperate the other was to get off. 

" Pinetree. " He uttered, revolting, how it sounded like a whine. 

Dipper leaned in next to his ear, " I want you  _ raw.  _ " 

The whispered declaration got a moan out of him. The thought of feeling how wet the other was, on top of all the pampering he already received. How did Dipper get so foxy in bed? The omega was shy and let him lead, this new Dipper was dangerous. Taking charge at a mockingly slow paste, painfully slow. It was down right torture. 

He  _ loved _ it. 

Dipper chuckled, pinching his thighs. He jolted up easily allowing the other to strip them. He noticed the strings on the other's sweats became loose. Hung low to his hips, revealing no underwear underneath. 

" Naughty. " He breathed. " You planned this from the start. " 

A proud fire burned in his omega's eyes, " You were taking too long. " 

" I may just keep you waiting if this is what I'm rewarded too. " He fired back. 

There was mischief in his omega's eyes. He leaned close, and expected an actual kiss. Instead his mouth touched fabric. Dipper had placed the discarded shirt, soaked with his heavenly scent, in his mouth and on his nose. He would've been proud of the cruel smile on his saplings face, if it wasn't directed at him. He felt the reminisce of the belt being tugged up and the shirt tied to it. 

" Now  _ darling _ . " The new nickname was not unwelcomed, " It's rude to keep your omega waiting. " Nails gently scrolled lazy eights against his chest, " We tend to get a little moody. " 

" Mm! " Dipper's mouth, his tongue licking slowly up. He could feel it all. Those warm wet caverse licking him like a popsicle. The tip of himself pushed something so back, then it  _ tightened _ . Oh, his knot. His omega devoured him until his  _ knot _ . 

" Ah~ " His sapling knew where to hit him. Those moans on his dick. It drove him wild. He wanted to touch his omega. Want to leave marks. His teeth ached and sunk into the fabric. He was already considering ripping the shirt. " Ha…. Ah~ " God, what a perfect omega. Watching the beauty of the other lick and devour him. Feeling the muscle move and bend, the cute little pauses to catch his breath. The saliva dripped down his chin, those doey eyes. It was as if his sapling was screaming at him to break free and ravenage him. 

He threw his head back feeling wonderful pleasing vibrations. With a long teasing lick from knot to tip, Dipper removed the gag. He was not ashamed of the breathy moan that exits him. He was reduced to putty by that pretty, plump lipped mouth, and he wasn't even  _ inside _ . 

Dipper stopped, releasing his mouth. 

" Beautiful. " He caught his breath. " My omega. My wonderful sapling. " He praised, " When did you gain the ability to seduce me? Who gave you that power? " 

A giggle found his omega's throat, " You did darling. " A moan caught his breath, right in his ear. " When I found out you had little bits of fun without me. " 

Shit. 

Shit-shit-shit! 

Dipper tilted his chin up, a cheshire grin stretched face. He lifted his head, and those nimble fingers slowly stroked him. " So darling~ " He crept close, something cold was placed around his dick. It better not be what he thought it was. " You're gonna go off and have fun on business? " 

" Ah~! " Solstice that mouth! " Mm..hmph~ " The gag. He wants it off. He wants to touch him! 

The pleased hums agenst him feed his torture. He wants to cum, he's  _ going  _ to cum. The cold pool and twitch twisting inside stopped. It was so  _ painful.  _ Just what did Dipper do to him? " Tell me darling~ " He pulled the gag away. He felt so weak, miserable, his knot full but could even find release. His omega gently cupped his cheeks, and he found himself shamelessly leaning that tender warmth. " It will stop, you can have all of me. '' Dipper promised, " But… " His nose was tapped, " You gotta stop messing around. Your  _ mine _ . '' Dipper coaxed his mouth to open gently, placing two fingers inside. 

Slick. Sweet, glorious slick coated his tongue. He could taste Dipper's heat. He wanted more. More of that forbidden omega fruit. Not enough, what made it worse was Dipper massaged his fingers inside. He felt like a child hungrily sucking out milk. He actually whined when Dipper pulled them away, " Words Darling. Say it. " He gently rolled his knuckles across the hollows of his cheek, " Scream out your mine. That I'm the only omega you bed with. " 

Fuck it. 

" Yes! " He agreed. It was true. He only bed other betas or alphas, the enjoyment of another inpower submitting was too delicious to pass up, never an omega. Not since he smelled Dipper, the omega gender filled his nose like toxins. Only Dipper did his second gender howl for domination. " Yours only yours. " He leaned into those tender gentle touches, " My sweet sapling, my only pinetree. My beautiful constellation. " 

A deep purr echoed in the room, " You won't sleep with anyone? " 

" No. " 

" You'll remain in bed with me? Come home to me? " 

" Yes. " He felt actual tears in his eyes. 

Dipper smirked as the coldness around his dick gone. Replaced by glorious warmth, "  _ Then mark me. "  _

He didn't hesitate. He surged forward biting viciously into the omega's neck. Everything blurred, and the ear rang of a high howl of existy. He didn't release his omega. His  _ true _ and only omega. He felt the need to sink deeper, and he did. A shrill cry came from the omega, insides tightening around him. His legs squeezing against him. Hands pulling at his hair. He let go after drinking a large amount of blood. He licked his lips of the copper flavor, it even had a sweetness to it. Dipper undid the binds. He instantly wrapped the omega in his arms getting a welcoming purr. 

He noticed the difference. 

This purr he could feel inside his sapling's chest, it was low and welcoming. It was nothing compared to the others he heard tonight. He touched the edges of the fresh wound. He can't say he enjoyed all of tonight. He wasn't expecting most of it, mated to one. Tied down to only one. He should've known better than to think this omega wouldn't be different. He was so used to the comfort of having a taste of everything, whenever he wanted it. Having a fated, an unmarked one, against the masses was too irresistible to pass up. Dipper didn't say anything about his long nights, they still slept together. Guess, his sapling didn't know about his nightly endeavors. 

Finding out must've snapped him. 

It felt odd having a shared bond. He looked down seeing Dipper doze against his shoulder. Doey eyes fighting to stay awake. He played with his omegas hair waiting for the knot to subside. Once he pulled out, he tenderly lifted the dipper. 

" Come on sapling. " He gently soothed, " Let's get you cleaned up. " 

" Mm.. " Hands curled in his hair, " Stay. " 

He kissed his saplings cheek, " Of course. " 

" Work? " His omega whined. 

" Yes. " He answered. 

" Come? I wanna smell like you. " 

The comment formed an interesting idea. His servants and guests were rudely spaced out, let's see how they handle him. He'll still punish his servants. But he didn't have a way to punish his guests. It would also serve as a welcome distraction. He had the perfect outfit for his perfect omega. 

He gently sat Dipper against the toilet, drawing a warm bath. He gently rolled his knuckles against Dipper's cheek, " You can come with me. " He heard a small delighted chirp, " But you have to be quiet. I can't please you there. " 

There was a pout, " After? " 

His lips twitched, " I'll devour you in the morning. Your heat hasn't fully developed. " 

Those doey eyes closed and hummed at the thought, " I only get needy. Not a girl. They've worse heats than males. " He informed me. 

" Fascinating. " 

" Still get hot. Still want. " Dipper hummed, his body lacked in the water. He reached out to him like a child. He chuckled getting inside. In an instant Dipper turned to him leaning against his chest like many largely developed women shamelessly showing off their assets. There was a taunting smirk, he leaned closer, lips grazing his ear. " I'm still wet. " The whisper chilled his spine. His fingers already slipped into that hole. " Ah~ " a hot pleased breath warmed that very whispered ear. 

" So forward pinetree. " He dared to tease. 

Dipper found in himself to glare, even bare those dull fangs. " You're on thin ice  _ darling.  _ " The hissful warning edged with tightness around his fingers. He could feel the irritation pool from his sapling. " You bed others. Step out of line darling… " Those mocha doe like eyes narrowed, no longer a delectable deer but a predator. " … and you'll never find me ever again. Wanna see how long that little cat and mouse game can go? You know I can hide. " Water soaked hands played with his scalp, gingerly massaging. " Does the kitty want to play? I have you know. " There was a devilish chuckle as the whisper ignited his ear, " Mice are  _ monsters.  _ " 

A grin stretched his own lips. Even if that was a threat, it was perfection. His sapling always had a lovely bit of fire in him. Now that fire flourished into the forest spreading and destroying everything in its path. Dipper was molding to be a wonderful asset. Soon he'll adapt to see his way, despite the family ties of heroism and law. His own omega, studying laws he broke for a living. Continuing to keep those wonderfully sinful lips sealed and soil his good name by remaining quiet. Though, it was an excellent lie. He never wished harm on his sapling. For any reason a deal went south his sapling will remain justice in the eyes of the world, a victim of an miniulitive mate. He was an alpha of many hateful traits. Law enforcement wouldn't find it difficult to add abuse to his repertoire. 

So smart, his sapling is. 

" Yes. " He turned those lips for a kiss. " Yes, they are. " He curled damp brown locks behind the others ear, " My sapling. Birthed by that bitch Mother nature. You're definitely a child of her seed. Growing stubborn and sturdy, conniving and wicked, not to mention the frightful power behind peaceful beauty. " 

He heard that purr again, a deep pleased sound. 

A chuckle bubbled, " Do I make you happy? " 

Dipper chuckled himself looking quite pleased with himself, " Only when you admit defeat. " 

That earned a kiss. " Well, you are born to please me. Just as I was born to please you. There's a little psychopath in there somewhere begging to be included. " 

" I'm a high functioning sociopath. " Dipper corrected. 

" Oh? " A short burst of a rumble came from his chest. He could work with that. He rested his cheek against his knuckles, " Aren't you just full of surprises? " 

Dipper chuckled practically drunk off his tiredness, " Wanna now a fun part? " He asked as if it were a secret, " My family does even know. " 

" Really? " He chuckled, " Keeping secrets from sixer? How naughty pinetree. " 

Dipper made a sour expression, " They only make me get better. I like me. Wanna stay with me. I'm just a little more strung up. I'm not violent. " 

" Oh~ but I am. " He gave Dipper a taste of his own punishment, nipping against his ear. " And I will ravage you.  _ Ruin _ you. " He already had a taste of those violent outbursts. Seen how wicked his pinetree developed. There, indeed, was a monster slumbering in the peaceful smells of wilderness. And that's the beauty of a forest, anyone and anything isn't exempt from death. " Wash up sapling. The water is getting cold. " 

" Mmm… " 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And If any of you are interested in how they met, scream at me.


End file.
